


The Revelry

by Mademoiselle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolas & Elizabeth celebrate Walpurgis Night the best way they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revelry

Elizabeth arrives in a whirl of excitement. Her dress is a flowing, gauzy material that leaves very little to the imagination. Of course, he rarely has to use his imagination.

He smirks at her.

"Where are you taking me?" Her eyes, seemingly always ablaze, flutter a bit as she bites her lip, in a way she knows kindles his desire.

He grabs her and kisses her deeply.

"I'll take you here and now," he whispers, their foreheads resting together as they catch their breath.

She takes his hand but pulls away, swaying lightly. "No. I want to go out. He's out of town. Take me out."

Nikolas releases her hand and walks to his desk. Just when he thinks the anger, jealousy, and resentment of his own brother has abated, Elizabeth makes a relatively innocent comment and the same dangerous feelings rise up again.

He knows she realizes her mistake when she comes up behind him and hugs him tightly.

"Take me to the Revelry, darling."

"The Revelry? Isn't that a bit too public?"

She practically skips to the chair where she's dropped her bag and produces a sparkly green half-mask with a large nose. "I'll wear a witch's mask."

She walks up to him and puts the mask on him as she kisses his neck.

"Please, darling," she murmurs against his skin.

"I want to go there, I want to dance with you, my big, beautiful, strong man. I want to sing a ballad of love. I want to be a hedonist and do all sorts of crazy, debauched things with you."

She says all this as she is kneeling before him, undoing his pants.

Neither says anything else, but they maintain eye contact. Under the most boring, plain circumstances he has never denied Elizabeth anything, this time will be no different.

When they are done, she moves up and kisses him.

"I want to go to the mountains," she says plainly.

This catches Nikolas's attention; he pulls away and pulls the mask off.

"That actually is an orgy, Liz. It... It's dangerous. Full of superstitious people doing God knows what."

"And I'll be there with you," she takes the mask and puts it on. "I'll be the obedient, satiable, little witch and you will be my ardent, insatiable God."


End file.
